Act 251
Hurry Go Round is the 251st chapter of the Rurouni Kenshin manga and is the closing chapter of the Jinchū arc. Plot The Kenshin-gumi look on to see Enishi in the custody of the police. Karou asks Kenshin if it is okay to give Tomoe's diary to the now completely broken and depressed Enishi, to which he says yes. Kaoru gives Enishi his sister's diary before he is carried away, but once they reach Tokyo, the Kenshin-gumi find out that Enishi had escaped from the ship along with the diary and that the police were still searching for him despite the primary objective of dismantling his organization being achieved. Aoshi discloses that Saitō doesn't consider Enishi worth searching for as he no longer has the strength to harm a fly, much less kill anybody, and has since transferred to a new assignment. Kenshin and Kaoru visit Tomoe's grave in Kyoto to pay their respects and they come across a hairpin and a bottle of perfume at her grave, alongside two buckets of flowers. Kenshin and Kaoru guess that it was Enishi who left the flowers, but the former begins to wonder if there is anyone else out there besides Enishi who is related to Tomoe before shrugging it off. Kenshin asks what Kaoru said to Tomoe, to which she replies with that she had been saying thanks. She explained that on the island, she had felt that Tomoe had been protecting her due to Enishi's inability to hurt or kill girls the same age as her when she died. Kaoru then begins to ponder the fate of Enishi, stating that while he claimed murder can only be paid for with death, he too had undoubtedly killed people up until now and had sold weapons to people who had taken even more lives. She worries that Enishi might have committed suicide because of this, but Kenshin assures her that he thinks he is still alive. Kenshin says that time had stopped moving for Enishi fifteen years ago when Tomoe died and that he himself did not come to realize this, but that is no longer the case. He states that Enishi must atone for his crimes now that time is moving for again, and that if he doesn't do that and find it in him to truly smile for himself, the Tomoe within his heart will never smile for him again. Kaoru remarks how painful that must be, but Kenshin does not seem to be overly worried. He says that the true Tomoe will watch over and look after Enishi forever, for she is kinder than anyone or anything, to which Kaoru agrees. Before they leave, Kaoru asks what Kenshin said to Tomoe, he replies that he said sorry, thanks and goodbye, prompting him to take her hand and leave the cemetery together. Somewhere else in Kyoto, Geezer is seen strolling into a run-down part of the city very similar to the village Kenshin wallowed in despair in. He sings a song to himself before noticing Enishi slumped against the wall with a broken look upon his face, clutching his sister's diary. He places himself next to his son, noting that he is a newcomer and asking if they knew each other. Enishi musters the energy to take a single glance at him and confirm his suspicions that he had seen him somewhere before. Geezer is humored by this, claiming that the two are acquainted via a mind trick. He tells Enishi that he has no intention of asking why he's there or so broken, instead informing him that he would one day find an answer and leave that place as he had not thrown everything away yet, obviously referring to Tomoe's diary. However, Enishi is told by his father that he should think of the scenario as a kind of fate and simply rest for the time being. Category:Chapters